Project Summary/Abstract: Developmental Funds CCSG Developmental Funds provide an essential base of support for strategic recruitment initiatives of the Fred & Pamela Buffett Cancer Center (FPBCC) consistent with its strategic goals to promote transdisciplinary research collaborations. Strategic initiatives including faculty recruitment and enhancements to shared facilities, are incorporated into the FPBCC strategic plan and reviewed by FPBCC Advisory Boards to ensure that goals are fully evaluated and ultimately achieved . During the current period, Developmental Funds were utilized to assist in the recruitment of 14 faculty members, with each of the FPBCC Research Programs benefitting from strategic recruitment (6 in MBEP; 5 in CGMRP; 3 in GICP) including the GICP Co- Leaders (Dr. Sarah Thayer and Dr. Jennifer Black). In addition to providing financial support to these 14 recruits, 9 also were provided FPBCC research space. The 14 FPBCC recruits that received Development Funds are all peer-reviewed funded investigators, 11 funded by the NCI and three funded to do cancer focused research by another NIH agency (2 recruits) and DoD (1 recruit). Each of the 14 FPBCC recruits who received Developmental Funds have been successful in receiving peer-reviewed funding, with total research costs amounting to over $25 million. Since the last review, Dr. Cowan worked with the FPBCC leadership to develop plans for a new FPBCC facility that would enable the integration and consolidation of cancer research and clinical programs, facilitate the expansion of interdisciplinary clinical translational research and provide state-of- the-art care for cancer patients. In 2013, the University of Nebraska Board of Regents approved plans for the new cancer research and clinical care facility (625,000 gsf). The new complex opening in spring 2017 includes the Scott Cancer Research Tower, providing extensive research space (260,000 gsf), ensuring ample space for continued robust recruitment for the FPBCC. The FPBCC recruitments during the next funding period will be facilitated through recruitment in the Eppley Institute (under the direct authority of the Director), as well as in collaboration with deans and department chairs in the College of Medicine, Dentistry, Nursing, Pharmacy, and Public Health. With senior FPBCC Leaders serving as Department Chairs in the College of Medicine, the College of Pharmacy and the College of Public Health, the FPBCC has a very strong and collegial team working together to ensure the success of strategic recruitment initiatives of the Buffet Cancer Center. Over the next project period the FPBCC is requesting Developmental Funds to support 7-8 new faculty recruits.